


Class of 20-Seventeen

by princeesoonsol (hacunamacata)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Gen, Look they might be out of character but whatever, M/M, chat fic, groupchat, highschool, i just really like this concept, mentions of the 97 liner gc, only one tagged ship for now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-18 18:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13105989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hacunamacata/pseuds/princeesoonsol
Summary: Is this really another group chat fic? (Ya bet)~A group of 13 high school boys all part of the Visual And Performing Arts academy at their local high school, with access (although is it permissible access?) to their phones during class~Or otherwise known as everybody is dorky and I might relive my senior year through the 95’ line.





	Class of 20-Seventeen

**_Finally Seniors (3)_ **

**1004_angel:** Is this it?

 **1004_angel:** Finally we get to roam the halls of this school without having to be nice to upperclassmen

 

 **fathercoups:** thats exactly what's going to happen

 **fathercoups:** only 10 more months and its bye bye to high school

 

hello adult world **:shuaa**

with university, bills, and worst of all taxes **:shuaa**

 

 **1004_angel:** uh hello?

 **1004_angel:** dont spoil my good mood or

 **1004_angel:** we're not picking you up for our first day as seniors

 

 **fathercoups:** dont listen to him

 **fathercoups:** he has no say in who can get in //my// car

 **fathercoups:** but its senior year its going to be fun as hell

 

its our last day going back to the place where it all began **:shuaa**

just four years ago we met in p.e. stuck with all the other freshmen **:shuaa**

and now we're going to walk the hallways confused looking for our classes for the last time **:shuaa**

 

 **1004_angel:** stop being sappppyy

 **1004_angel:** cheolie cant type right now

 **1004_angel:** but if you continue like this we're turning around and heading straight to school without you

 

im sorry if im a little emo **:shuaa**

but come hurry i don't want to be late on our last first day back **:shuaa**

 

 **1004_angel:** we're outside already

 **1004_angel:** get in the car loser

 **1004_angel:** we're going to be seniors

 

* * *

**_vine is dead (2)_ **

 

hey r u goin straight to homeroom???? **:veryes**

 

 **boo_kwan:** whyy?

 **boo_kwan:** but naw im going to wait a little before going to class

 **boo_kwan:** gonna see if i can meet up with my summer camp friends

 

i just didnt want to be alone on the first day of hs **:veryes**

 

 **boo_kwan:** no meet up with me i'll introduce you to them

 **boo_kwan:** theyre really funny

 **boo_kwan:** you'll like them

 

o okay where? **:veryes**

wait nvm i see you **:veryes**

 

* * *

**_dance boyz (3)_ **

 

 **moonboi:** did ya hear????

 **moonboi:** the miss accepted a freshman to our dance 2/3 class

 

 **kerhao:** thats a new one for the book

 

 **moonboi:** how good do you think they r?

 

obviously good enough that the miss already informed me that he's auditioning for the team **:captain.hosh**

but we'll see this Friday **:captain.hosh**

also come out to the courtyard seokmie is looking for you two **:captain.hosh**

so hurry your asses out of the dance room i know you two are in there **:captain.hosh**

 

 **kerhao:** you're seeing this too, right?

 **kerhao:** soonyoung out here with these long af messages

 

 **moonboi:** tell him that i'll see him at lunch later

 

* * *

**_new message (2)_ **

 

 **lil.dino:** Hi, I'm Lee Chan, the office told me you’re in charge of the welcome committee.

 **lil.dino:** And gave me your username so I can contact you.

 **lil.dino:** I just moved and missed orientation, sorry for bothering.

 

Ah no worries that’s fine. **:1004_angel**

Just meet me in front of the Main Office and I’ll help you around. :) **:1004_angel**

 

* * *

**_Finally Seniors (3)_ **

 

 **shuaa:** hannie is lucky

 **shuaa:** he got to leave homeroom

 **shuaa:** on the first day already

 

 **fatherscoups:** wha y??

 

 ******:1004_angel**

i told you guys to join welcome committee **:1004_angel**

there was benefits!!!! **:1004_angel**

 

 **fatherscoups:** is that what ur doing rn?

 

 **shuaa:** i told you i was gonna join but you know

 **shuaa:** that i was gonna revive anime club this year

 

 **fatherscoups:** wait i thought u were kidding

 

 **shuaa:** the club has been dead for the last 2 years,

 **shuaa:** this is the year where we’re gonna fix it

 

count me out **:1004_angel**

 

 **shuaa:** han please

no.  **:1004_angel**

also im adopting the kid **:1004_angel**

 

 **fatherscoups:** i know sometimes ur intentions are good

 **fatherscoups:** but y?

 

I didnt get to ever adopt an underclassmen before **:1004_angel**

and he’s so cutee :3 **:1004_angel**

 **shuaa:** didnt think u would ever use that face

 **shuaa:** but i guess here we are…

you know what **:1004_angel**

take your negativity away from me and my baby child **:1004_angel**

also because he knows nobody he’s gonna sit with us during lunch **:1004_angel**

Byeee **:1004_angel**

* * *

**_Best Year (2)_ **

**jeonwoo** **_changed the chat name to “_ ** **_why do you do this”_ **

**jeonwoo:** how is it that we got all the same electives save for our academies?

well hello there my wonderful boyfriend, glad to see you’re happy about this **:g.gyu**

**jeonwoo:** why are you taking drama literature? You’re not even in drama?

 **jeonwoo:** and stage crew 2? You never took 1!

well my dear watson, **:g.gyu**

I had extra electives opened this year **:g.gyu**

and i need to find inspiration for advanced art hence literature **:g.gyu**

as for stage crew, your troupe leader was begging me to join **:g.gyu**

saying that i was a tall big blessing that god had sent to help **:g.gyu**

**jeonwoo:** he’s so dramatic

 **jeonwoo:** this was my year to suck up to jeonghan

 **jeonwoo:** so he can pass the torch to me and i can finally make big decision other than where our money goes

 **jeonwoo:** no more Mamma Mia this and Hairspray that

 **jeonwoo:** next year is gonna be drama for real, the first and best production of Hamlet this school has ever seen

 **jeonwoo:** but how can I?

 **jeonwoo:** if you’re going to be there distracting me…

and you said your troupe leader was dramatic **:g.gyu**

dont worry I’ll tone down my good looks and radiating smile so you can scheme successfully **:g.gyu**

also minghao says hi **:g.gyu**

**:g.gyu**

**jeonwoo:** ihy

* * *

  ** _vine is dead (2)_**

can’t believe they put us in different homerooms **:boo_kwan**

i demand that we’re at least put in the same room **:boo_kwan**

Hansol? **:boo_kwan**

 **veryes:** sorry the teacher was looking over

 **veryes:** it sucks big time

 **veryes:** my homeroom sucks i’m legit sitting next to this kid who wont stop smiling

 **veryes:** i want to go to my academy already

oh man me too **:boo_kwan**

i luckily got into the same chorus class as seokmin **:boo_kwan**

but hey homeroom is almost over **:boo_kwan**

so wait for me outside your class so we can walk to p.e. together **:boo_kwan**

**veryes:** gotchaa

* * *

**_Woozi starts a band (4)_ **

**ʍoozᴉ** **_added_ ** **_shuaa_ ** **_,_ ** **_moonboi_ ** **_, and_ ** **_seoksun_ ** **_to the chat._ **

**ʍoozᴉ:** hey not to be straightforward but

 **ʍoozᴉ:** let’s start a band

**shuaa:** im not opposed to the idea

 **shuaa:** but it’s legit 1st block

who cares,,i’m in **:moonboi**

make that 2! **:seoksun**

**ʍoozᴉ:** thanks guys

 **ʍoozᴉ:** no thanks to you joshua

**shuaa:** i didnt say no!

 **shuaa:** im saying its first block

 **shuaa:** and im in ap english rn

ooo **:seoksun**

a responsible young man **:seoksun**

Wait what r our roles in the band? **:moonboi**

also shua how r u gonna juggle **:moonboi**

ap classes, anime club, and a band **:moonboi**

 

 **ʍoozᴉ:** jun-piano

 **ʍoozᴉ:** josh-guitar

 **ʍoozᴉ:** seok-vocal

 **ʍoozᴉ:** me-drums 

**ʍoozᴉ:** wait also i thought anime club was a joke?

**shuaa:** why does everyone think its a joke!!!

**shuaa:**

ily u bro and everything **:seoksun**

but srsly? **:seoksun**

you cant use your own picture as a meme! **:seoksun**

**ʍoozᴉ:** anyway

 **ʍoozᴉ:** band meeting today after school

 **ʍoozᴉ:** in the band room obviously

**  
**  


* * *

**_sophomores supreme (3)_ **

**kerhao:** who’s gonna tell yugyeom to control his best friend

 **kerhao:** was it really our luck that we got bambam in our biology class

i like bam and gyeom **:seoksun**

theyre funny **:seoksun**

same **:g.gyu**

when are we adding them to the chat? **:g.gyu**

**kerhao:**

**kerhao:** i have a theory that bam just makes dick jokes

 **kerhao:** im not ready for that yet

 

there must be more to him other than that i mean **:seoksun**

hoshi makes dick jokes all the time too **:seoksun**

I say we add them to expand our group **:seoksun**

 

hy im all for discussing this during lunch **:g.gyu**

but mr.m is legit looking over your general direction **:g.gyu**

better put those phones away **:g.gyu**

 

**Author's Note:**

> I actually have no idea how people text because I write full out sentences when I text...but anyways here’s an attempt at group chat fic!  
> I wasn’t gonna establish Meanie yet but I got lazy and I still haven’t decided which other ships this is gonna have soo...
> 
> catch me crying on twitter @princeevernon


End file.
